Nintendo All-Stars Racing
Nintendo All-Stars Racing is a kart racing game developed Hybrid Co. and GemGames Co.. It will release in late 2012 and will be for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Gameplay The gameplay is a mascot kart racer similar to the Mario Kart and Sonic and SEGA series. Racers try to get first place on a variety of tracks with obstacles and items to help or hinder. Some tracks will have unique aspects to their series such as F-Zeroboosters, where the boost can be activated as a item. In the overworld, however, it is much more like Diddy Kong Racing. Characters will work together to save N-Isle from the evil Dark Mist. Modes Playable Characters In total there are 25 playable characters. #''Mario'' #''Luigi'' #''Princess Peach'' #''Bowser'' #''Donkey Kong'' #''Diddy Kong'' #''Yoshi'' #''Wario'' #''Link'' #''Zelda'' #''Ganondorf'' #''Pikachu'' #''Jigglypuff'' #''Mewtwo'' #''Kirby'' #''Meta Knight'' #''Samus Aran'' #''Fox McCloud'' #''Captain Falcon'' #''Pit'' #''Ness'' #''Olimar'' #''Tom Nook'' #''Mr. Game & Watch'' #''Mii'' Items *''Super Mushroom'' - Gives the player a temporary speed boost. *''Fire Flower'' - Allows the player to toss fire balls at enemies for a while. *''Smart Bomb'' - Shot behind or in front of the player and blows up anyone it hits. *''Poké Ball'' - Capture the player in front of you, making them unable to move for a few seconds. *''Deku Nut'' - Thrown forward and will make anyone in its blast radius unable to see for a few seconds. *''Smash Ball'' - Unleashes the players special move. *''DK Barrel Cannon'' - Place a cannon down on the track to catapult a player straight ahead. *''Bullet Bill'' - Ala to it's appearance in the Mario Kart series. *''KO Glove'' - A Wii Sports boxing glove that can rebound of walls. *''Warp Star'' - For players in the bottom two places to get warped to 4th or 5th. *''Arwing'' - An arwing will make the user fly for a short time before barrel rolling onto a player in 1st. *''Blue Falcon ''- For the bottom two players, they speed up constantly for a short time. *''Bowling Ball'' - A heavy bowling ball can be thrown, causing players to spin out. Race Tracks Mushroom Cup Toad Town A simple track took place in Toad Town. Players also race through Princess Peach's Castle across a lake. Goombas and pipes are found as hazards on the ground. Skyloft Castle A race around Skyloft in the air the entire race. Floating rocks, birds and bombs are hazards along with a giant tornado. Racers can go through a cave under Skyloft as a shortcut. There are giant portals which warps the racers to Skyloft in the bad future, and through a long desert. You can be caught quickly if you fall off. Whispy's Grove A race in Whispy's forest. Players race around Whispy Woods. They also race on a river where they land on a floating island after getting off the waterfall. Waddle Dees are hazards on the ground, while blippers and squishies are hazards in the water. Mutant Arsenal A race through the Brinstar planet. Players race through the giant brain, along with going into a giant Ridley only to warp to Norfair. Racers drive around a big asteroid going through another portal to be warped back to Brinstar exiting out of a giant maggot's mouth. Mother Brain's minions and fireball are known to be hazards Vehicles Downloadable Content Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Eltario's Things Category:Stelios7 Category:GemGames Co. Category:Eltario's Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:2012 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Track Racing Games